One Fateful Night
One Fateful Night is the first song from the Earthbound E.P by Go:Eskimo Background Information Ness is awakened by a meteor that has plummeted to the earth near his home, whereupon he proceeds to investigate the crash site. After arriving, Ness encounters an insect, named Buzz Buzz who informs Ness that he is from the future where the "universal cosmic destroyer" Giygas dominates the planet. Buzz Buzz senses great potential in Ness and instructs him to embark on a journey to seek out and record the melodies of eight Sanctuarys unite his own powers with the Earth's and gain the strength required to confront Giygas. Character Voices *Ness *Ness' Mom *Pokey Minch *Ness' Father *King *Picky Minch *Lier X.Agerate *Buzz Buzz *Starman Junior *Lardna Minch *Aloysius Minch Lyrics POKEY: Hey! L-L-Listen to what I've got to say! I lost Picky at the place where the meteorite lays 'Oh! Good evening ma'am. You're looking lovely tonight*snicker* Help me out or I'll say something that'll cut you like a knife. NESS: Sure, let's blow this Popsicle stand! POKEY: Say goodbye to your mother Don't you agree mam? NESS' MOTHER: Uhm...That's okay Ness Just do your best Change out your jammies don't make a mess! NESS: I'll Take king along although he's useless I guess KING: Awoof! Woof! I just wannna get some rest! POKEY: 'All right! go out in front! NESS' FATHER: Ring ring ring it's dad call if you ever need something NESS: Okay let's go before it gets to late Ness! Ness I wanna talk! Shit it's liar x.agerate! I eat garlic and I work out, fact But nobody seems to care about that Lier X.Agerate 'Awooooof!Woof!woof! What a scary ol' place I'm outta here pal My whole lives at stake! D00d there's your bro Him by the bush? Pokey ran away he was such a wuss! Sometimes I wonder who's the real big brother Let's get you both home back to your mother I 'Do you hear a sound? like a bee flying around? 'A bee I am 'not... 'I'm from 10 years in the future. 'And, 'in the future, all devastation What did you say? '...I'll tell you more later lard (Starman Junior) Im starman junior and 'I'll stomp you hard! (Buzz Buzz you're nothing more than a simple bee are you man ,martian or even machine? Ugh...I don't know..does not computer... Quickly let's get you boys home... (Pokey's Dad) 'I'm really sorry that my kids troubled you so much... 'Both of you are gonna get it ! Up to your rooms hush hush 'By the way, I would be happy if you left sometime today 'I'm tired of your family living next door to me 'We've loaned your father a lot of our money And because of the loan, my family live in poverty! 'Ayaaaeee! 'I think it's a dung beetle! I'll smash your guts out! (Buzz Buzz) 'Agh! *gasp* I was... '...much weaker than I thought... 'see... 'you... 'Oh, I just remembered... 'Listen to my final words.. 'To defeat Giygas, you mustUse your owrs powers Take tgis stone And unite with the Earth... There are 8 points, go to giants step first 'Oh! The pain!... Everything is getting dark... 'urgh!... *Gasp*... ' ' did you want to hear the story one more time? 'Oh, okay... 'Listen to my final words.. 'To defeat Giygas, you mustUse your owrs powers Take tgis stone And unite with the Earth... There are 8 points, go to giants step first 'Oh! The pain!... Everything is getting dark... 'urgh!... *Gasp*... ' 'but did you want to hear the story one more time? NO Good..I'm fading fast... Akkk ughhh Kk Goodbye *gasp* ness You done yet? Yeah...